The invention relates to a bath for generating water vibration wave, and more particularly to a bath for generating water vibration wave which may massage the whole body, facilitate blood circulation, and increase the effects of a diet and various treatments by vibrating as well as circulating water by means of vibration blades.
Conventionally, as fatness treatment method, a diet treatment which limits the amount of calory consumption and an exercise treatment which increases the amount of exercise and so on have usually been utilized. However, the prior treatment methods like the above require individual will as well as patience, and occasionally causes unfavorable side effects.
In one hand, a physical treatment machine of hydrotherapy has also been used in order to treat fatness that taps only a definite part of a user""s body strongly and continuously by the water sprayed at high pressure. By the way, the hydrotherapy utilizing said physical treatment machine is very troublesome because, in order to treat various parts of the body, the user must respectively spray the water to respective parts of the body for a long time.
Accordingly, the inventor invented a bath for generating water vibration wave and treatment method utilizing the bath which increases a physical massage effect by vibrating as well as circulating the water by means of vibration blades and by giving water vibration energy to the whole body of the user, and which easily treats fatness and remarkably relieves pain by faclilitating the blood circulation and the metabolism in the body organization. The utilization of said bath for generating water vibration wave may decrease fatness and relieve pain remarkably.
The above bath for generating water vibration wave uses a vibration motor which includes an eccentric weight at the driving shaft as a vibration source. By the way, because the weight of said vibration motor is heavy and the size of said motor is large, a lot of electric power is required in order to vibrate the motor for generating water vibration wave. And, because the size of said bath should be large owing to the motor, the space around the bath may not be effectively utilized and the design of said bath is limited so much. Further, because the weight of the vibration motor is heavy and the vibration of the motor is directly transmitted to the bath, the noise increases when the bath is vibrated. And, said bath is unable to control the vibration condition differently and promptly for different conditions of a patient.
The invention is created to solve the above described problems and so the object of the invention is to provide a bath for generating water vibration wave whose structure is simple and whose weight is light, and which generates the most appropriate water vibration wave with a small amount of electric power. Further, the object of the invention is to provide a bath for generating water vibration wave which may minimize the noise and control the vibration condition most appropriately.
According to the aspect of the invention, there is provided with a bath for generating water vibration wave comprising a bath 2 which has a water reservoir portion 3, a vibration generation means 10 which is positioned at one side of the bath 2, a vibration member 20 which is connected to the vibration generation means 10 and extended downwardly into the water reservoir portion 3, and a plurality of vibration blades 23 which are mounted at the vibration member 20 in a predetermined interval and vibrate as well as circulate the water in the bath 2;
wherein the vibration generation means 10 includes a support member 14 fixed at the bath 2 and a piezo actuator 16 which is fixed at the support member 14 and vibrated when the electricity is supplied.